


Mistaken

by Suitsanthings



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Caring Harvey, Gen, Hurt Mike Ross, Lectures, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suitsanthings/pseuds/Suitsanthings
Summary: When Donna makes a mistake and Harvey blames Mike. What happens overnight?
Relationships: Mike Ross & Harvey Specter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 53





	Mistaken

Mike walked into Harvey's office and plopped on to the couch, just like every other day. Harvey looked up.

“So, the bullpen was crazy today right, Greg had a fish an-"/p>

“How did you even do that?”

Mike’s head popped up from the back of the sofa, only to see Harvey looking straight at him, glaring murderously.

“I didn’t do anything”

“Then why is my client firing me?” 

“Harvey, I don’t know who or what you’re talking about-“

“Is that so?” He asked sarcastically.

“Yes!” Shouted Mike,standing up.

“When I sent Donna to tell you to meet our client, you don’t go and screw up with them and do god knows what you did to get us fired! It's late and I’m tired but now I’m going to have to clean up your mess and hear even more shit from Jessica because -newsflash- she’s still here. You need to go home and if I see your face here in the next 10 minutes, I’m going to seriously consider firing you on- “

“Harvey!” Mike interjected, trying to get a word in edgeways.

“No. Do not interrupt me when I am speaking to you. Do you know- “

“Donna- “ Tried Mike.

“Donna didn’t what Mike? She didn’t make it clear enough for you? Are you deaf? I don’t even care right now, pack your things, and go. Now.”

With that Harvey turned in his chair, a clear dismissal. Mike stood there dumbfounded. He hadn’t even spoken to Donna the whole day other than the one time in the morning when he dropped off some files for Harvey. He looked down at his watch and realized that he was right. It was approaching 10:30 but his files for Louis still hadn’t been completed.

While walking back to his cubicle he decided to take most of them home and come in early to finish the rest. Harvey’s words still stung, his shouts ringing in his ears. He shook himself off and looked around, not many people were there but they all had outstanding assignments. Not just him then.

Minutes later, Mike was standing in front of his bike deciding if he should walk. Common sense finally winning out he decided to walk to his apartment because god knows he shouldn't ride his bike while reeling from the shock of Harvey's words. Mike didn't know why the words hurt him so much but the answer was glaring at him. They had grown closer over the last few months winning cases and celebrating together.

His apartment, however, was situated in the more shady parts of New York where anyone barely passed. If they did they kept their mouths shut and heads down. 

Mike was enjoying the night's breeze rolling over his skin as he mulled over Harvey's words. He was expecting Harvey to go and meet a client but he hadn’t told him to or indicated in any way that the client had to be taken care of today. Mike was too tired to figure this mess out so he would tomorrow. For now, he was only a block away from his apartment.

While he was fumbling for his keys, Mike heard a rustle of clothing directly behind his ear.

“Wha-“

The guy punched him square in the nose, hard enough for Mike’s head to snap back against the door with a sickening crack. The guy then towered over Mike bent down close enough so that Mike could smell alcohol on his breath then shoved him against the wall. Hard.

While he was registering the new pain in his back the man kicked him in the ribs, cracking a few, then in the stomach, guaranteeing that it would be black and blue in the morning. Then he searched Mikes's pockets for his wallet and phone taking them both.

Mike lay there, trying to breathe without causing too much pain. He shifted his arm and immense pain shot through his shoulder and back leaving him breathless and fighting unconsciousness. He thought about his phone and who he would call if his attacker had left it behind. He couldn’t call his grammy, she would be so worried. Rachel? No, she had broken things off a few weeks ago with no explanation. Harvey? He probably wouldn’t even listen let alone pick up. He tried to move again but the pain was too much to tolerate and Mike passed out on his doorstep. 

Little did he know none of his neighbors were home that night. 

\----

Harvey sat at his desk, waiting for the inevitable. He was still mad at Mike although he slightly regretted it now, thinking back to the little flashes of pain the shone through his associate's eyes. Jessica came striding through his office's glass door. Here we go, thought Harvey.

“Just how did we lose Bill Korsh?”

“Jessica, when have I ever lost a client?”

“Just today actually”

“No, I didn’t because he's not going to be gone for long”

“Then why did I get a phone call from him saying that you need to rein in your dog's pitbull?”

“Pitbull?”

“Yes Harvey, I don’t know what you’ve been teaching your puppy but you need to change your method. This is a law firm, my law firm, not ‘let’s intimidate’ time. Korsh is already looking to Bratton Gould for his new attorneys and we don’t need that. I want him back here in 48 hours, understand?”

“Are you speaking English?” Harvey replied with a smirk yet he was still wondering how Mike of all people could be described as a pit bull.

With one last stern look, Jessica turned and left, her heels making temporary indents in the carpet.

Harvey turned in his chair to stare at the city below. ‘Pitbull’? Mike wouldn’t ever – couldn't ever- be associated with a pit bull. The kid couldn’t hurt a fly and would sooner empathize with the client than to intimidate him into signing an NDA. Which is what he'd sent him for.

“What was that about?” Donna asked, snorting slightly as she walked into his office ready to leave for the night.

“Nothing much,” he replied, “Did you ask Mike to play hardball with Korsh?”

“No. why would I do that?” A look flashed across her face.

“Donna…” He fixed her with a glare.

“Okay. Truth is I never told Mike to talk to Korsh, I sent Katrina because I thought he would take it better coming from her.”

Harvey stayed silent. She started to worry.

“Please tell me this has nothing to do with how he practically ran from the office half an hour ago, does it?”

Harvey still didn’t speak.

“You shouted at him, didn’t you? You thought it was his fault.”

“Well, I did tell you to tell Mike to meet with Bill, how was I supposed to know you told Katrina? I wanted Mike to talk to Korsh because he responds to emotional people like Mike. Therefore, when Katrina strong-arming him wasn’t very useful at all.” He let out.

“I told Katrina to get him to sign the NDA no matter what. Oh no. Harvey, what did you say to Mike?”

“A lot of things I probably shouldn’t have.” He muttered ruefully.

“Probably”

“Really?”

“Ok. Ok.” Retreated Donna “Why don’t you sleep on it and talk to him in the morning?”

“Yeah, I’m leaving too”

They both left, one after the other. Harvey now mulled over his own words and realized he should’ve known that Mike wouldn’t lose him his client. He’d taught him better than that, plus mike wasn’t that foolish. He returned to his condo trying to get rid of the niggling feeling at the back of his mind, strangely identifying it as regret. He shook his head, he could deal with this tomorrow.

\----

Tomorrow came and by the time Harvey walked through the bullpen, Mike was nowhere to be seen. Harvey decided to leave it and thought the kid would come to talk to him himself. Katrina walked past and Harvey called her name.

“Yes, Mr. Specter?” She stopped and asked, then carried on “I have to say after all I didn’t expect the opportunity to talk to your newly acquired client.”

“That because you didn’t get the opportunity.”

“But, Donna came-“

“Yes, error in the working. But you’re smart. You knew that Mike was supposed to go yet you went ahead anyway. You knew something wasn’t right. Next time you check with me.”

“Yes, Mr. Specter” She dutifully replied.

“Just to let you know Korsh fired us for whatever you said to I’m therefore you are now going to amend that NDA that I told Mike to do and you’re going to run it by him before he gives it to me. After that, I’m going to send a first-year associate to clean up a fifth-year associate’s mess.”

“Mr. Specter- “

“No, I don’t want to hear it.”

A meeting later, Harvey passed the bullpen again and upon not seeing Mike for the second time he wondered if Mike even came into the office that morning. He returned to his office and asked Donna to find Mike.

“He isn’t in yet.”

“What do you mean he isn’t in yet?”

“He isn’t in yet,” she reiterated slowly ” I assumed you sent him to meet someone in the morning before he came in and it was running late.”

“Donna, its nearly 11 am and I didn’t send him to do anything.”

“Oh. Harvey, you don’t think…” She trailed off worriedly.

“No. I bet he’s just acting like a petulant child after last night. Call his phone and if he doesn’t pick up I’m going to his apartment to fix this.” With that Harvey stalked into his office and sat down heavily. He tried to fill out a piece of paperwork but found his thoughts drifting to his wayward associate.

Donna entered minutes later. “He’s not picking up.”

“Goddamn kid.”

“Harvey, don’t do anything rash.”

He didn’t respond. He just grabbed his phone and stormed out. He called Ray while silently cursing Mike in his head. If he had just come in today everything could’ve been sorted out. But no. When was his associate ever that simple?

When Ray pulled up outside the firm Harvey slid in and rattled off Mike's address. When Harvey first saw Mike slumped against the front door of his apartment, he thought about killing the kid if he was hungover. But then Ray got closer and Harvey realized that Mike’s nose was bleeding and he had a black eye.

Harvey jumped out of the car. His guts churned with something suspiciously like worry for his associate lying unconscious in front of him. Harvey approached him and saw that the blood surrounding his nose was dried. Mike's back was twisted against the steps. His suit was wrinkled but Harvey's eyes were focused on where Mike’s shirt had ridden up and exposed his colorful torso. Blue, black, green and many different colours all over his abdomen.

The senior lawyer dropped to his knees desperately trying to find a pulse. He exhaled when he found a steady-ish beat against his fingers. Harvey then carefully maneuvered Mike into a more comfortable position for what was to come.

Harvey gently tapped his associate's cheek to wake him.

“Mike? Mike, come on. Wake up.”

No response

“Mike I swear I’m going to fire you if you don’t”

“Mike. Wake up.”

“Nghhhhh…” 

“Mike?”

“Har-Harvee?”

“Hey, kid. Can you move?”

Mike let out a whimper at the prospect of even moving. He tried shifting his neck at which he let out a hoarse cry. He was ready to pass out again.

“No, no, no Mike. I’m calling 911”

“No…please Harv-Harvey.” He struggled to catch a breath “No.…hos...spitals.”

“Mike you have to let me…”

He moved to grab Harvey’s wrist, even though it wasn’t a strong hold, he got the message across.

Ok. Okay, no hospital puppy.”

“Than...ank yo…” He tried to reply eyes sliding shut. He tipped to the side.

“Mike!” Harvey caught the lithe body before he could extend the damage already done. 

Harvey then called Donna “I need you to cancel all of my meetings for today.”

“Harvey… is he okay?”

“He will be” he answered cryptically

“Is he hurt?” She tried, receiving no response “Is it bad?”

“Donna, just do it.”

“Ok, Harvey. Call me.”

“Will do.” He said and promptly hung up.

By the time Harvey had hauled Mike into a sitting position, it was nearing 11:45 am. Ray helped Harvey with Mike both men laying him down across the back seats. His head in Harvey's lap

Mike was always shifting ever so slightly and occasionally groaning in pain. Harvey had to carry him bridal-style into his building then up to his condo. He realized how skinny and light his associate was and made a mental note to feed him more and hit any can of Red Bull out of Mikes's hands in the future.

Harvey eventually got him situated on his couch before taking out his first aid kit. He cleaned up Mike's nose and applied ointment around his eye. He tugged Mike’s suit jacket off him and left him to rest, leaving painkillers and a tall glass of water just in case Mike woke up while he was in the shower.

Harvey shook his head. When was he getting so damn soft? Before Mike, he wouldn’t even have dreamed of doing this for anyone else let alone his illegal associate. But Mike’s way of wearing his heart on his sleeve (no matter how many times it got him in trouble) had gotten to Harvey. How though? How did Mike, of all people, manage to break down his defenses that had been so carefully crafted over the years?

Harvey tried to relax under the warm water running down his back but his brain wouldn’t slow down. He eventually gave up and turned off the water. Harvey got dressed and then started to look through the few depositions he had lying in his home office.

\----

At around 5 pm, a louder heavier moan broke through the peaceful, near silence that Harvey was basking in. His eyes shifted to Mike who was finally waking up. Harvey walked over and knelt next to his employee.

“Mike?”

“Nghhh… Harvey?”

“Yeah rookie, right here.”

“Ha-Harvey, please… you have to listen… Donna never- she never came to-“

“Mike. Stop. Its taken care of. Don’t worry about it.” Harvey handed him a glass of water “Here, drink.”

He tried to sit up but he jarred his injuries which resulted in a near-shout of pain. Slowly, cheeks burning, he sank back into the pillows accepting the glass gratefully.

“Small sips, Mike.” He warned, “I don’t need you throwing up on my couch.”

“Your couch?”

“Yes, Mike. Where do you think we are?”

“Wayne manor?” Mike shot back but the rebuttal was a testament to how out of it Mike was.

“Okay. Maybe you inhaled too many fumes during the night,” He continued “and by the way, I found you slumped against your apartment door. Goddammit Mike, what happened?”

“I got jumped,” He supplied meekly “the guy just came up behind me, I didn’t have time. He took my phone…”

Harvey stayed silent. Eventually, Mike asked “Could you help me up?” in a way like he knew he was about to be rejected. “Please?”

“Of course, Mike.”

Slightly enjoying the shocked look on his associate’s face, Harvey hooked an arm around him- mindful of the bruises- and slowly lifted him. Mike tried to help by shifting back slightly but he was mostly trying to stifle his whimpers and shouts but biting on the inside of his cheek.

When Mike was fully seated, Harvey sat down beside him plopping Mike’s feet on the floor.

“How does trouble always seem to find you?”

“How do you always scare it away after?” He asked, “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you care about me.”

“No, but I care about me and you are- “

“and I’m a reflection of you. Same old, same old.”

They sat side by side in comfortable silence. Harvey was the one to break it.

“Hungry?”

“Famished.”

“Chinese, Thai or Indian?”

“Haven’t had good Thai in ages.”

“Don’t worry kid, I only order from the best.”

“Why am I not surprised?”

“You shouldn’t be.”

As Harvey got up in a search for his phone, Mike sunk further into the cushions. For the record, Mike didn’t believe that Harvey didn’t care about him. Not for a second.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever fanfiction. I know suits doesn't have a large audience for readers any more so if there are still people out there reading this in 2020, pls reveiwww!


End file.
